Star and Momo Ninger
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Due to losing my first account the story is now here. Kinji and Kasumi get lost in a forset and they try to help each other but gain feelings along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**In a forest Kasumi was looking at Kyuemon with Kinji was captured behind him**

"This all happened 2 days ago" thought Kasumi

 _ **Flashed back 2 days ago**_

 **The ninninger went to talk to the grandfather**

"Grandad we became strong so will you let Kin-chan be a student?" asked Takaharu

"No! He's naïve he'll end up like Kyuemon" said Yoshitaka

"How do you know Grandfather? Star-san did tell us that he's naïve but how do you know that he's a lot like Kyuemon?" asked Kasumi

"Ms Kasumi…."said Kinji

 **Yoshitaka looked at them**

"Grandfather you idiot!"yelled Kasumi

 **She left the dojo and Kinji went after her.**

"Ms Kasumi why did you snap at your grandfather?" asked Kinji

"Because he thinks that you're going to end up like Kyuemon when in battles against youkai you're really loyal to the team" said Kasumi

"Uh er uh yeah" said Kinji

 **Kinji's StarBurger went off and both Kinji and Kasumi looked at it**

"A Youkai?" asked Kinji

"Let's go" said Kasumi

 **They went to the place where the youkai signal is strong**

"HEY! YOUKAI!" yelled Kinji

"Star-san what are you doing?" asked Kasumi

"Trying to call the youkai." Said Kinji

"But it doesn't seem to be here let's try somewhere else" said Kasumi

 **Kinji agreed but while back at the plaza Takaharu Yakumo Nagi and Fuuka were looking for Kinji and Kasumi**

"I wonder where they are Onichan" said Fuuka

 **It started to rain and Kinji and Kasumi ran to a house near the forest to shelter from the rain**

"Hey is anyone here?" asked Kinji

"We're sorry but we need somewhere to get away from the rain" said Kasumi

"We still never found that Youkai"said Kinji

"That weird we've been following the trail through this forest but never found it" said Kasumi

"Yeah. Ms Kasumi?" asked Kinji

 **Kasumi started to faint but Kinji caught her**

"Ms Kasumi!"yelled Kinji

 **He put one of his hands on Kasumi's forehead**

"Hot. She has a fever"said Kinji

 **Kinji saw a couch and carried Kasumi to it and placed her on it. Kasumi opened her eyes and saw Kinji setting the fire place**

"Star-san…"said Kasumi

"You're ill I already put cold medicine on the table for ya" said Kinji

"Why?" asked Kasumi

 **Kasumi then took the medicine**

"You have a fever I think due to them storm" said Kinji

 **Kasumi agreed then outside a shadow was watching them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day Kinji and Kasumi were trying to get out of the forest**

"How strange this forest seems like we've been walking in circles" said Kasumi

"But we have left hut right?" asked Kinji

 **Kasumi put her hand on her forehead**

"Are you ok?" aksed Kinji

"Yeah I'm fine thanks but I think this could be connected why your StarBurger detected a youkai" said Kasumi

"What you do you mean?" asked Kinji

 **They heard a voice**

"I knew it she goddamn smart" the voice said

"Who's there?!"asked Kinji

 **The voiced relieved to be Shishi-Oh**

"Shishi-Oh-san" yelled Kinji and Kasumi

"I have ears you know. DON'T YELL!"said Shishi-Oh

"Sorry" said Kinji and Kasumi

 **Shishi-Oh looked at them**

"Hey! Are you two on a date?" asked Shishi-Oh

"NO!"yelled Kinji and Kasumi

"Wait! I know why I yelled no but why did you yell when you could of simply say it?"asked Kinji

"Because we're trying to get to the bottom of why your StarBurger is detecting a Youkai but we can't seem to find one" said Kasumi

"Maybe Kyuuemon seem to have something to do with this." Said Kinji

"What do you mean Star-san?" asked Kasumi

"Well" said Kinji

 **He guided Kasumi away from Shishi-oh so he and Kasumi can talk in private**

"Well after I defeated that Gashadokuro, Kyuemon told that I could become his student" said Kinji

"Eh?" asked Kasumi

"He even showed up when it the was the day that I left please don't tell the others"said Kinji

"Ok Star-san…." Said Kasumi

 **She looked every upset that Kinji didn't tell her what Kyuemon told him, Kinji saw it and tried to make her smile**

"My name's Kinji, Momo-chan" said Kinji

" ***laughs*** thanks Star-san" said Kasumi

"You're welcome Kasumi-chan

"So you got rid of the 'Ms' and 'momo' but you kept the 'chan'?"asked Kasumi

"Yep thought it would be cute"said Kinji

 **Kinji felt something in his chest**

"I didn't mean it like that! I just though since we're friends I can call you something without it being weird" said Kinji

 **He tried to rest his arm on of the rocks but missed and fell on the ground**

"Are you ok?" asked Kasumi

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine" said Kinji

"Ok…" said Kasumi

"Well I'm going inside its freezing out here"said Kasumi

"Huh? Ah ok"said Kinji

 **Kasumi went inside the hut**

" _Don't tell me…This feeling!"_ thought Kinji

 **Kinji put his hand on his chest**

" _Am I….? Am I….in love with Kasumi-chan? Hmm she's cute so yeah I must be inlove with her if I'm feeling like this"_ thought Kinji

"Are you ok kid?!"asked Shishi-Oh

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Shishi-san what if I tell you that I might be in love with Kasumi?" asked Kinji

 **Shishi-Oh started laughing**

"Forget I said anything it was just a joke." Said Kinji

"Huh what I didn't really listen to what you said I just thought of something of something funny" said Shishi-Oh

"ah (thank goodness)"said Kinji

"Star-san I called the others where we were and…..and…."said Kasumi

 **Kasumi fainted but Kinji caught her he put his hand on Kasumi's forehead**

"She's boiling. Damn that Kyuemon!"said Kinji


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuemon came ,while laughing , Kinji saw him**

"What did you do to her?"asked Kinji

"I sent a parasite into her,every moment she grows weak." said Kyuemon

"What?" asked Kinji

"There is a way to save her but first. Why is the end shuriken?"asked Kyuemon

"I don't know! I love Kasumi-chan and I won't let her die to you"said Kinji

 **Kinji henshined into star Ninger and began fighting Kyuemon then a youkai came out of Kasumi's head. The youkai looked like part bee and part rhino**

"What's that?!"asked Kinji

"Now!"yelled Kyuemon

 **The youkai captured Kinji. And Kyuemon teleported them away from Kasumi. Kasumi woke up and saw Saika**

" Saika-san? There's Star-san?"asked Kasumi

"Kinji-san is not here. He got caught by Kyuemon" said Saika

"WHAT?! No!" said Kasumi

"But I need to ask you a question Kasumi-san. Do you love Kinji-san?" asked Saika

"Eh? Me and Star-san? Don't be ridiculous!" said Kasumi

"What made you think that?!" asked Kasumi

"Because when Kinji-san was refusing to tell Kyuemon where the end shuriken he said that he loves you so I was wondering if you feel the same way about him." said Saika

"Star-san loves me?" asked Kasumi

"Do you love him?" asked Saika

"Star-san is the greatest guy I ever met so it could it be possible that I have fell for him I just didn't realised until now."said Kasumi

 **Kasumi began running into the forset looking for Kinji**

" _I hope Kasumi-chan is alright. I going to get out of here and help her."_ thought Kinji

" KINJI-SAN!"yelled Kasumi

"Eh?" asked Kinji

"Kinji-san! Are you ok?!" asked Kasumi

"I am now. Kasumi-chan"said Kinji

" Shuriken Nipo Fire Tecnic"said Kasumi

 **Kasumi melted Kinji's cage and he got out but the bee youkai came**

"Let's go!"said Kinji

"OK."said Kasumi

" Shuriken Change"said Kinji

"Shuriken Henge" said Kasumi

 **they transformed into the gold and pink ningers. They began to fight the bee youkai and it got defeated. Kinji and Kasumi walked out of the forset**

"Finally bulidings! No more trees"said Kinji

"Um Kinji-san. Before I saved you,Saika-san said that you love me ,is that true?" asked Kasumi

"Huh oh yeah I am. I love you Kasumi-chan." said Kinji

"Well do you want to grab something to eat?" asked Kasumi

"Sure thing." said Kinji

 **Kinji and Kasumi went to a restaurant. Then the other ninningers came**

"Kasumi-nee is this a date?"asked Yakumo

"Yeah Yakumo-kun"said Kasumi

" hey guys. I would like if if you went back to the dojo."said Kinji

 **the others went back to dojo and Kinji and Kasumi finished their date.**

* * *

 **T** **he end I hope you enjoy my first fanfic on my ninninger OTP.**


End file.
